DARK SHADOWS: THE CONTINUATION
by Charl
Summary: 1971...the tv show DARK SHADOWS continued...picking up on some of the ideas Sam Hall wrote in TV guide and bending them to a fan fic slant...and moving on from there...


EPISODE NUMBER: 1246

DATE: 3-25-1971

WRITERS: SAM HALL

TIME FRAME OF EPISODE: PARALLEL TIME-1841 TO PRESENT DAY 1971

CHARACTERS: 1841 PT: Flora Collins, Catherine Harridge Collins, Bramwell Collins, Kendrick Young, Ben Stokes, Harris, Melanie Collins, Julia Collins, Morgan Collins and Stella Young (the last two both in two quick flashbacks).

CHARACTERS: END OF MARCH 1971: Barnabus Collins, Dr. Julia Hoffman, Roger Collins, David Collins, Mrs. Johnson, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Carolyn Stoddard, Chris Jennings, Sabrina Stuart Jennings, Amy Jennings, Quentin Collins I.

COLLINWOOD: PARALLEL TIME: 1841: EPISODE continued from 1245:

Morgan Collins, unable to accept the undying love of the woman he married, Catherine Harridge Collins and Bramwell Collins, tried to kill them but it was he who fell to his death off Widow's Walk. Catherine was pregnant with Bramwell's child. Catherine, Bramwell, Flora Collins, Kendrick Young (the man who had searched for his murdered sister Stella and fell in love with Melanie Collins), and the stout faced Julia Collins were all assembled in the Drawing Room. Ben Stokes, family friend and the servant Harris brought in a moaning and wounded Melanie. Ben thought the wounds on her neck looked familiar. "If I didn't it wasn't possible...I'd swear there was a vampire at Collinwood..."

Barnabus voiceover as the camera circles the room, moving to the foyer and focuses on the portrait of Barnabus Collins: "The man in parallel time known as Ben Stokes told me when I implored him to, told me from our conversations in that changing East Wing parallel time room that there was no vampire loose on their great estate. For the first time in any time at Collinwood in any universe, the marks on the neck were indeed those of an animal. Melanie had tried to help a trapped animal in the woods and it, hurt, turned on her. Soon the girl recovered and went to live in Boston with her beloved Kendrick. There, they prospered and had three children. Bramwell and Catherine, the counterparts for myself and Angelique, were soon married as each wanted it, no one forcing the other. At Flora's insistence that the family stay together, they remained at Collingwood where Bramwell assumed control of the Collins' business interests. Their love became a living legend and for as long as they lived, the dark shadows at their Collingwood were but a memory of the distant past."

Outside the Drawing Room a storm is raging and lightning flashed while thunder rattles the room as it has so many times in the past.

NIGHT---DRAWING ROOM: Barnabus Collin is sitting on the sofa in the Drawing Room talking to Dr. Julia Hoffman. He laments, "Their love, their legend, and their happy ending, Julia. One that continually escapes me. The Barnabus in that time was happily married to Josette; their son Bramwell to Catherine. And what of me..." Julia wonders if he could have trusted that Ben Stokes in that time zone of 1841 parallel. Barnabus looks at her, "We must trust someone, some of the time, mustn't we?" Julia frowns, ringing her hands, "Oh, Barnabus." He tells her they haven't found a cure for his vampirism--since they returned from 1840 Normal Time he has been a vampire--as if Angelique's last acts of kindness never meant anything--she had lifted the curse and died from Reverend Trask's gunshot, all for nothing. He is now a vampire again.

FOYER: Outside coming from the small door leading from the kitchen, Roger Collins, an empty wine glass in his hand, stopped just before the doors to the Drawing Room. Stunned, he had heard the last of what they have said. Roger gulps, "Vampire."

DRAWING ROOM: Julia tells Barnabus they shouldn't be discussing this, here in the open of Collingwood, they should go back to the Old House.

FOYER: Roger, moves with his back to the wall so they cannot see him, listens.

DRAWING ROOM: Barnabus tells Julia he does not care anymore--his unhappy existence will go on and if someone hears him, he wants them to put an end to it. Julia says she will put an end to it. He sarcastically says, "How with a stake and a hammer, I implore?" She tells him she is very close now to finding a permanent cure and that perhaps Angelique wasn't as kind as he thought--maybe she did this--maybe she was just trying to toy with him. He tells her that is enough--she is dead. Julia tells him, "Again! You remember when that witch was Cassandra...she died then, too, as that old hag...she still came back...she can't die."

"Can't?" Barnabus muses, "Like me...I can't unless someone drives a stake into my heart in that old crypt where my dear sister Sarah inhabits." Julia bristles, she hasn't heard him discuss Sarah so openly in a very long time and she tells him this.

FOYER: Roger is wide eyed with terror that turns to a face of pity. His thoughts: "Vampire. Cassandra. It...it explains so much. That old hag Carolyn saw...that was Cassandra. Vicki was right...she was a witch. And Barnabus...my God, the attacks in the woods all these years...and at the docks...it was he! And when Maggie was...how could he? After all this time...he must have been responsible for all of it...including her final descent into madness. Not to mention Joe Haskell...and others...so many others. So many...many things explained now. I must...must put on end to his suffering." Roger backs away as if his life depended on it and he goes back to the doors to the kitchen area and runs out.

Mrs. Johnson comes into the drawing room after coming down the steps from above. Barnabus and Julia greet her and she tells them the news: Mrs. Stoddard asked her to fix the bedroom Amy Jennings used to stay in. It appears Amy is coming to visit them and will live with them for awhile. The pair are shocked--it's been a long time since Chris, Sabrina, and Amy left Collinwood without a word. Apparently, Mrs. Johnson says they were in contact with Mrs. Stoddard. She tells them she'll be happy to see another little girl in the house since Hallie Stokes went to live with her Uncle Elliot after travelling around the Far East. Barnabus and Julia try to act happy that Chris is returning. After Mrs. Johnson leaves, Julia closes the double doors and they talk about Chris. He is not returning to Collinsport with the news of being cured, is he? Or is he still looking for answers here in Maine? Barnabus smiles, "Just what I need--someone's else's problems to forget my own." Julia smiles and tells him he always did feel attuned to Chris Jennings and his werewolf problem.

MORNING--FOYER OF COLLINGWOOD: Amy Jennings opens the doors and runs into the house. It is just as she remembers it. David Collins comes down the staircase, "This place never changes--just the problems in it. Hello Amy." They hug and idle chit chat. Behind Amy, Chris comes in, looking healthy and strong. He is carrying bags and David laughs and lends a hand. Sabrina Stuart walks in slowly, carrying nothing and looking haggard and tired. Chris and David tell her she can lie down upstairs. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Julia, and Carolyn Stoddard come out of the kitchen door and greet them all. They all hug, glad to see each other--but Sabrina and Chris are not so sure--they feel uncomfortable taking in their good nature--they really never did have a proper honeymoon since they had little money. Carolyn tells them to use the cottage--that can be their honeymoon and David tells them they will take good care of Amy. Chris mentions Barnabus and Quentin and Roger--none of the men are here to greet them; David playfully reacts to that, "Hey, what am I?" Chris says, "None of the old men, okay?" They laugh. Carolyn grabs a bag from Chris, anxious to lead them off to the old house. Chris looks worried. With prodding from Liz, the three leave her with the children whom she takes off toward the kitchen to get some lunch from Mrs. Johnson. Quentin stands at the door, his face trying to be happy. Amy gulps, "Quentin." He laughs and opens his arms, "Amy, how are you?" She runs into them and hugs him. Quentin takes the children into the kitchen while Julia tries to get information from Liz concerning Chris. All Liz knows is that a few weeks ago, Chris called, telling her not to let anyone know--he didn't want to dissappoint any of the others in case they couldn't return. He had been working odd jobs as they travelled around, finally Sabrina couldn't stand that they weren't married so they married and finally decided to live together. But they missed everyone at Collinwood so they came back. Julia wonders if there was anything else that happened---Liz tells her that Sabrina's brother Ned vanished one night, a night he found them--he didn't approve of their travels and didn't understand and the night he was going to confront them, somehow he changed his mind and was never heard from again. Julia tries to show a blank face, realizing Ned might be dead--killed by the wolfman that Chris turns into on the full moon nights. Liz smiles and says, "Oh well, its best that way I suppose. You can't split up true love." Julia smiles back, thinking "No, but you can still try." Liz leaves her to worry alone.

NIGHT: ROGER'S BEDROOM: Liz knocks and enters, Roger turning to see who is barging in. When he sees it is Liz he apologizes--she is allowed to go anywhere she wants to in Collingwood he saracastically says. Liz tells him he shouldn't forget that and that he's been drinking. Looking at the glass in his hand, he asks, "Have I? Oh yes, and look, its empty, I'll need more." Liz questions him as to why he hasn't greeted Chris Jennings and Sabrina but he hardly notices the conversation they are almost having. He says yes several times and tells her he is tired. When Liz leaves, Roger goes to the open window. His thoughts: "Are you out there tonight, slipping up on some poor unsuspecting girl right now? Are you rising even now from your cold crypt...a crypt I intend to find." He opens the draw at his desk and inside is a wooden stake and hammer. He doesn't look happy about what he has to do.

EPISODE NUMBER: 1247

DATE: 3-26-1971

WRITERS: SAM HALL

TIME FRAME OF EPISODE: PRESENT DAY-MAIN UNIVERSE-MARCH 1971

NIGHT--OLD HOUSE SITTING ROOM: Julia and Barnabus sit and discuss Chris, Ned, and Sabrina as well as Amy. They worry about all of them. Barnabus gets up and starts pacing, playing with his black onyx ring. A knock on the door alerts them. Julia asks, "Chris?" Barnabus opens it and Quentin is there, looking more worried than they are. They think it is worry over Chris but it is worry over himself and Julia lets him know that. Barnabus scolds her to think of Quentin. Julia says, "Think of Chris." Quentin tells her she is right--it is just that now there are once more two children in the main house--he feels memories of Daphne which led to feelings of Beth and Amanda. How many more lost loves will he have? He looks around and needs a drink. Julia says it won't solve anything but Barnabus points the way to the liquor. Quentin goes to it, saying he should go away from Collinwood but now that Chris is back...

Barnabus tells him they will help Chris but as the wolf cries outside, Julia tells Barnabus it is time to help him. They go to the steps downstairs. Quentin puts his drink down and leaves, slamming the door.

BASEMENT: OLD HOUSE: Barnabus picks up a glass jar filled with blood. He turns to Julia, "Please don't watch this. I..." Julia puts a hand on his shoulder, "I know." She goes back up.

DAYTIME: COLLINGWOOD EXTERIOR DOORS AT ENTRANCE-David is showing Amy a very old tree that now houses some baby squirrels. Roger comes out of the doors, looking tired but happy. "Are you sure they aren't vampire squirrels." Amy says hello to him and he nods a grunt to her. Roger tells David he needs him to show him the crypt where Sarah Collins was buried and the secret room. David tells him sometimes the mechanism works and sometimes it doesn't--and anyway, he's too old now to be interested in it. When Amy asks what secret room, David perks up to the idea of showing her.

COLLINGWOOD CRYPT--INTERIOR: David leads Roger inside and opens the secret door. Amy says she loves history and the past. Roger smiles, "All the old ancestors here in one place. All but one..." David thinks he means Sarah since they are sure that where ever Sarah is, her true self is not in the tomb. Roger tells them he's had enough and they should leave. They leave, David giving his father suspicious looks.

EPISODE NUMBER: 1248

DATE: 3-29-1971

WRITERS:

TIME FRAME OF EPISODE: 1779, 1971

OPENING NARRATION: "My name is Victoria Winters. I am in flight. Not from something as I had in the past but toward something. Something known yet unknown. Dreams, what I consider messages, have driven me back, back to Collinwood. For almost two and a half years, I have lived in the past in peace. The year 1779. Now as this urgent call for help summons me back, I feel a sense of familiarity--almost a gladness to be back. Yet pursued by my husband, Peter Bradford and heading out toward what felt a desperate plea for help--that familiarity shows its true form--terror."

Vicky's coach stops at the edge of the woods and she dismisses the driver. The message grew stronger, drawing her into the woods, deeper and deeper. Thinking of Josette's end, the body she and Carolyn once saw here, Adam going over the cliff, Vicky recognized the voice: Barnabus. At the edge of Widow's Hill a figure with a wolfshead cane, a long cape, and a black onyx ring met her. Vicky hugged him, "What's wrong? I thought you were in danger, near death." "Nothing is wrong yet," he put his arms on her shoulders, a gesture she smiled at, feeling warm and reassured. With a powerful, quick shove, the beloved figure pushes Vicky over the edge of Widow's Hill and her scream of shocked betrayal accompanied her all the way down. Peter Bradford comes out of the woods and confronted the tall, blond haired figure of Jeb Hawkes. As he ran for Jeb, condemning him as a murderer and aware of who he is, Peter's driver came out of the woods, along with Vicky's driver. They both hold guns on him, thinking he pushed Vicky over, having heard her scream. Jeb is gone but Peter can hear his life lingering in the air as he looks over the edge of the cliff. Below there was no body, only the sea awash over the rocks.

PRESENT DAY-COLLINWOOD-1971: David and Hallie are walking along the stretch of woods past Widow's HIll on a calm, sunny day. Something is pushing its way past the thick bushes, unnoticed by them. Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes came out of the Collinwood drawing room to the main entrance. Her thoughts were filled with want of joy and of lost people: Chris and Amy, Burke Devlin, Tony Peterson, and of course, Jeb. She mused that Barnabus was the only one who remained through all these years. Much about him was a fog to her since Vicky first returned from the year 1795. Opening the front doors, to take in the air, she was shocked to find Victoria Winters standing in front of her. The girl was draped in a long red cloak, "Hello Carolyn." As Carolyn races upstairs to get Liz, Vicky smiles, voicing to herself how nice it would be to see all the others. A tray falls to the floor. It is Mrs. Johnson, coming from out of the kitchen area, stunned. She babbles about Vicky having vanished into 1796, sending them messages. She is clearly not fond of the feeling Vicky is emanating. Liz, not feeling well lately and followed by her daughter, descends the staircase, disbelieving Carolyn's story. When Vicky hugged Liz, Carolyn smiled warmly at them. Then she noticed Mrs. Johnson's look of fear. It sent waves of terror through her. The matronly woman had an uncanny sense about things which usually proved correct. Carolyn moves off to the kitchen, following Mrs. Johnson, to question her. Liz takes Vicky into the drawing room where Vicky tells her Cassandra has framed Peter Bradford for murder and he is to be hung. Vicky wants to rest first and then see Barnabus about this.

COLLINWOOD KITCHEN: Carolyn disposes of the dropped meal, trying to talk sense to the woman, telling her that when Vicky left the last time for 1796 it was scarey but that this is now and, "She's back and safe..." Mrs. Johnson wonders, "But are we?"

COLLINWOOD FOYER: Liz watches Vicky ascend the stairs. Vicky smiles down at Liz and then moves through the open door. Liz dizzily spins around and around and falls to the floor, passed out.

KITCHEN: Carolyn follows Mrs. Johnson, both heading for the foyer, Carolyn begins to agree with Mrs. Johnson--Vicky is seemingly forced, stilted as if it weren't really her at all but figures it could be that her journey made her tired and that she was away a long time. Johnson tells her Vicky's return is not like the time she returned before in 1968. Vicky seems too aware after four years absense...as if all the changes were known or not bothering to her. "Something is very wrong here again. And it walked through the door when that young woman returned through it after four years. It came right in with her."

QUENTIN'S BEDROOM-UPSTAIRS: Quentin Collins covers up his portrait as Vicky enters the room, saying she thought it was her's. Just as she and Quentin are introduced to each other, Mrs. Johnson dropped another tray---having found Liz unconscious on the floor below. David and Hallie coming in from outside also see her. Quentin and Carolyn get Liz up and to the drawing room couch. Mrs. Johnson went to the door of the drawing room to watch as Liz revived, telling them she is fine and that they do not need Julia Hoffman. Noting Liz is okay, Mrs. Johnson goes to pick up the second fallen tray. bending down, she notices the mirror on the wall opposite the stairs. In it, Vicky could be seen on the landing, overhead. Mrs. Johnson turns her head to see the landing for herself. When she starts to rise and turn this way, a hand touches her shoulder from behind. She gasps and whirls back around to face a smiling Victoria Winters.

EPISODE NUMBER: 1249

DATE: 3-30-1971

WRITERS:

TIME FRAME OF EPISODE: PRESENT DAY-MAIN UNIVERSE-MARCH 1971

OPENING NARRATION: "My name is Barnabus Collins. It is sometimes said that torment, true torment, comes not from what one cannot have but from the familiar comforts one already possesses being snatched away--seemingly forever. On this night, after a peaceful time in Collinsport and my own cure after our return from 1840, a vague feeling comes to me...a feeling that those of us still here will come to know such torment."

NIGHT--COLLINWOOD-LANDING AT TOP OF STAIRS: Quentin calms David and Hallie over Liz's condition, then he retreats to his own room.

QUENTIN'S ROOM: His portrait was uncovered. Had he forgotten to replace the canvas over it? He recalled he had when Vicky so mysteriously appeared before him. A raven haired beauty he had heard so much about. But he couldn't think of her now--for his painting was torn to shreds. Racing to the window in wide eyed fear, Quentin could see the full moon rising over the wind swept trees. Pain gripped him and he fell in its power.

OLD HOUSE-DRAWING ROOM: Barnabus sat in his comfortable reading chair with a book. Julia was above in her library, now really working on a book about the Collins family. The door to the Old House blew open, leaves sweeping across the floor. The crystal chandelier shook. "Julia!" Barnabus sensed it at once--something supernatural, "Julia!" But she never came.

OLD HOUSE-FOYER: Barnabus rises and moves to the foyer. "Barnabus, I've come to warn you. Don't be too at ease. This is the worst...she's coming..." Barnabus saw the vision, "Sarah?" As he tries to touch her, she stops him, "No, Barnabus." "You told us you wouldn't return. Never come back." Sarah's ghost, unchanged since 1967 or for that matter 1795, said, "This is too serious Barnabus. You have changed since I last saw you. You're not...not..." Barnabus knelt beside her, "Sarah, do you mean you've forgiven me?" "Barnabus, I had to come back. Everyone here is in danger. Extreme danger unlike any they've had before." Sarah turns to look out the open doors. A dark shadow of a woman rose up from the outside terrace. Barnabus saw it and went outside.

"Who's here?" He turns back to ask Sarah but she was gone. Sad, he dumps himself back into his chair but the doors blew open again. Groggy, he thought he could see the slim, statuesque Angeligue dominating the doorway as she had done so many times in the past. The woman there walked in, just as the witch had. She came to the chair.

"Are you all right?" Barnabus tried to stand but she made him sit. He wasn't sure if she used her hands to push his shoulders down or some other means. Vicky and he remeet and he rises again, "Something to...drink?" She declines and tells him she sees he is cured, telling him as he denies knowing what she is talking about, that there is no longer any need for secrets between them. She tells him that in the past, she discovered he was the same Barnabus she met in 1795 and, laughingly, that he was a vampire and that Ben Stokes told her this to be true--he trusted her and she wishes the same of Barnabus. Her tone is mocking and coy. She tells him about Peter's predicament but mentions that it was a ghost that jumped off Widow's Hill. When Barnabus suggests, maybe Angelique did this, Vicky tells him she knows the ghost was Josette. As he protests, Vicky tells him that Josette died thinking Vicky was the witch and that in 1796, Josette walks the earth but not as a woman.

COLLINWOOD-LIZ'S ROOM-Mrs. Johnson ushers Roger out of Liz's room. She is asleep he is told. Roger, worried, pushes past her and sees this is true. Mrs. Johnson tells him that he should listen to her--she is like one of the family. Roger smiles, "I suppose so." He looks out the window as he hears the howls of wolves, his mood changing quickly to one of fear. Mrs. Johnson stares at him, then moves him out of the room. Liz sleeps on and has a nightmare: Cassandra, Angelique, Vicky vanishing in front of her and Barnabus, herself lying in a coffin with no way out. Carolyn, a werewolf thing-man attacking her, ripping at her thick coat, then her face. Throwing her to the floor of a crypt...the tomb of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard...she could see her own name written on the tombstone square. Liz arises with a start, hearing Angeligue's laughs, mingled with that of Laura Collins, Roger's first wife. Liz jumps up, then realizing it was just a dream, relaxes, and takes a drink of water from a nearby nightstand. She is about to lay back down when she hears howling of the wind. Wind that sounds like crying.

OLD HOUSE--Barnabus accuses Vicky of being Angelique to put him through this guilt...Vicky would never act this way. She tells him she will always trust him, no matter what she knows. She becomes totally sincere sounding. Barnabus began to believe her story. Vicky senses this and motions to the window, "And she's been here..." Barnabus rises to see a form gently moving past the window...one he could not make out clearly, folds of white. "Here! Impossible!" Vicky carefully tells him that is not so--she's been here before--she saved her from Matthew Morgan. Barnabus insists Josette would not return--she told him to be happy with Roxanne if he could. Vicky wonders who Roxanne is and asks him. Barnabus moves to the window as the form passes. Vicky tries to stop him as he rises to get his coat, cape, and cane, "Don't...you won't like it." Barnabus pulls away from her, "What do you know about this? I will know! Now tell me...tell me what it is I know...I mean...tell me what you know!"

COLLINWOOD-DRAWING ROOM-Roger is getting very drunk, not making sense to Carolyn and Mrs. Johnson but Quentin upon rushing down in a panic, stops himself from showing his true terror and listens very carefully at Roger's drunken babbling and while Roger doesn't say the word...he alludes to it...vampire.

OLD HOUSE--Vicky turns from Barnabus, pulling her arm from his, "Josette! It is her..." she makes herself sound terrified again...her shifting eyes revealing that she is faking it. "...she's not the same Barnabus...not the woman you've known...she wants revenge on all of us! Peter was just the beginning...for helping me..." Barnabus hears another sound and turns, opens the door, and sees Josette's ghostly form standing before him, solid-looking, one side of her face badly mangled, and mutiliated as it had been in 1795. Barnabus screams and falls. The ghost stares at...Vicky...a smile of pure evil on her face!

EPISODE NUMBER: 1250

WRITERS:

TIME FRAME OF EPISODE: March 1971

OPENING NARRATION: My name is Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. They say the past is a thing, a living thing that returns to plague us. I don't believe that...for I know the past is another type of thing...not living...but dead...

COLLINWOOD-LIZ'S ROOM-Mrs. Johnson is looking over her, then goes to the window to see the howling wind of the Widows across Widow's Hill. She pulls the curtains closed. Liz rises after Mrs. Johnson leaves the room. Liz walks to the windows and hears the howling cries. She gulps, "Haven't heard them...long time...haven't heard...you've come back for me. Now. Now it is the time. Now..." Liz moves to a closet and removes a small model of a tomb---with her name on the gravehead.

CONTINUED...Mrs. Johnson wonders what this model is, then recalls it, "Oh no! I know. I know what that thing is! Oh, Mrs. Stoddard!" "It's no use, Sarah." Mrs. Johnson backs away, "Mrs. Stoddard, you've never called me by my first name." She pulls Liz out of the room, "Why did you have that built again, why? I know what that is. I remember." Liz is in a daze, "Oh, Sarah, you're husband Timothy is back, too. Soon, I will see him. I will. I will tell him that you will be with him, soon." Mrs. Johnson lets go of her arm and backs away, then runs for help.

DRAWING ROOM-Mrs. Johnson runs to Roger, who is drinking. She tries to tell Roger what just happened. "It's true, Roger, every word," Liz stands at the doorway, "It's all happening again. I AM going to die, this time. This time for good." Roger thinks, "Good. Good? Oh no, Liz, don't start this nonsense again." Liz frets and goes over to him and takes his drink and gulps it down. "Goodbye Roger." Liz goes back up the stairs. Roger blinks, "Stay with her, Mrs. Johnson." "Oh, I don't know Mr. Collins, she's saying things that me shudder." "Please, Mrs. Johnson, please," Roger said, "I will go and get Julia...yes, Julia." Mrs. Johnson looks over his face, as he talks more to himself than to her, realization on his face. "She can explain so many things. Julia, I...I will get Julia." He leaves, getting his jacket from the stand and without saying another word to her. Mrs. Johnson wonders what that was about and closes the door behind Roger...he let it creak back open, not having shut it all the way. Mrs. Johnson hesitantly moves up the staircase. A thunder storm is starting outside.

OLD HOUSE-EXTERIOR-Roger hears horrid screams that could only have been made by Julia, long, agonizing screams that couldn't possibly have come from anyone sane. He ran to the door and flung it open. In the OLD HOUSE DRAWING ROOM he saw Julia backed into a corner by Barnabus, his face raging, his fangs bared. Barnabus was attacking Julia and Roger was too late, for the fiend sunk his fangs into her neck. "Barnabus!" Roger yelled. The vampire turned at him, dropping his prey, the blood on her neck dripping. He gasped at Roger and ran at him. Roger plucks a cross from his jacket and holds Barnabus off but the vampire runs out the open door, amid flashes of lightning and bursts of thunder, "Barnabus, come back, come back!" Willie comes running inside, "Mr. Collins!" Roger yelled, "How much of this, how much, Loomis, do you know?" "Dr. Hoffman!" Willie ran to her. Roger says, "Get her upstairs. I will be back." Willie was pulling Julia up, "Where R you gonna go?" Roger says, "I think we both know the answer to that!" Willie has Julia on the stairs now, "No, you can't. He...he's a good man." Roger protests over what Barnabus has just done. Willie says, "She wanted it. She wanted him to take blood." "Like this?" Roger yells, "Loomis, first I am going to Collinwood, to get what I need. Then I will be back to drive Dr. Hoffman to the hospital. See to her until I come back." Willie was up a few more steps, "To get what you need?" "Yes, Loomis, a stake and a hammer!" Roger flees out into the night.

Watching him from behind a bush was the image of Victoria Winters. She follows him back to the house.

Mrs. Johnson went into LIZ'S ROOM at Collinwood. Liz was not there. She called to her. Mrs. Johnson looks out the window, moving the curtains aside. Suddenly a gust of wind, knocked them open and she moved back. A figure, a sturdy, stout man walked into the open window area, the lights flickering on and off, silohetting him as they did, along with the constant flashes of lightning. He came in from mid air to the now cold room. The lights went and stayed off. "No, no. No, no, no. You're dead! You're dead!" Mrs. Johnson backed off toward the door. A man came toward her. A fisherman in fisherman clothes. Dripping wet and smelling like rotten fish, seaweed dangling from his body. "Yes, and so will you soon be. Join me, Sarah, my loving wife." Mrs. Johnson screamed and forgot all about Mrs. Stoddard."

Roger reached the doorway to the house but felt someone behind him. In the lightning, he could make out the form of a girl, somehow familiar but yet, also quite strange and odd, not someone he really knew. Victoria Winters came out of the wind toward him. "Vicky, what on Earth are you doing out here?" Vicky looked at him, "I think I know, now, what you know. I think..." Roger grabbed her by the arms, "Good God, girl, has he done something to you? All those other times. Maggie Evans? The girls at the docks? Are you...under his spell or..." Vicky made her eyes dull, "You mustn't harm him, Mr. Collins." "Roger, you've called me Roger, just before you left...went back in time?" Suddenly, from Liz's room, a crash of glass came. A body came flying through the CLOSED window and rushed down at the pavement. It wasn't a far fall and the body, the person, could have lived. It was a screaming woman. For a moment, Roger thought it was Liz but Vicky smiled behind his back as he squinted to see who it was. She said, "Mrs. Johnson. Sarah Johnson, oh dear, Mr. Collins." Roger gasped, "Mrs. Johnson! He ran over to her, "Vicky, snap out of it! I need you to call an ambulance! She's still alive!" Vicky nodded upward to the figure of Timothy Johnson at the window. "Vicky!" Vicky feigned blinking and came out of her phony trance, "Yes, yes. I will, Roger, I will."

LATER-FOYER--Roger comes out of David's room with Vicky. "I hadn't the heart to tell him Mrs. Johnson died on the way to the hospital." In Roger's hand was a drink. Vicky smiled, "Well, maybe tomorrow morning. If you had told him tonight, think if the awful dreams he'd be having now." Roger turned to Liz's room and went inside. He saw the model of the crypt of Liz, "I wonder where my sister has gone to now? For over 18 years she hasn't gone out of this house, then since that horrid wife of mine came back five years ago and then Barnabus arrived...Barnabus... Liz where is she?" Roger went over to the model. Vicky moved into the room as well, the glass windows now covered over by boards. "Wretched thing!" Vicky came to his side, "Oh, I don't know, it kind of has an entrancing quality to it." She moved to the door again, "Are you coming, perhaps we can find Mrs. Stoddard somewhere else in the house. Mrs. Johnson thrown out a window must have made her hide somewhere not even the police could find her." Vicky left. Roger called after, "Vicky? Vicky, you aren't implying that Liz..." In the hall there was no Vicky. Roger went back into the room and looked at the model and at the glass in his hand. "I destroyed you once...and I will destroy you again!" He lifts his glass over the house and smashed it down. The parts of the crypt not damaged, he punches in with his fists...crushing a bewildered six inch high Liz who was just coming out of the crypt doorway...

In the doorway of Liz's room, Vicky smiled.

EPISODE NUMBER: 1251

OPENING NARRATION: My name is Roger Collins. I must live with the fact that I killed my own sister. Smashed her beneath my fist in her own crypt facsimile. Killed my own kin...and I must bare that fact...as well as the fact that I must end the plague of my cousin Barnabus by doing the same to him...killing him...ending his plague of vampirism to this town and to himself...if I can bring myself to drive a stake through his heart...


End file.
